


It's Not Passing Fascination

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Megadeth
Genre: Angst, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Dave could also chalk it up to all the testosterone from being trapped in a room with three other men like sardines in a tin, but that would just be a cop out.





	It's Not Passing Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the OK Go song Obsession.
> 
> Might do a second chapter if I'm feeling up for it. Complete for now.

Sometimes Dave likes to imagine what it would be like to fuck Junior.

They've been in the studio for so long recording their latest album and it's making Dave go slightly stir crazy being in close proximity to Junior twenty-four seven. He isn't sure when he started entertaining the idea of having sex with the bassist, but it was all that was on his mind anymore. All Dave could think about was pinning Junior up against a wall and ravaging him for all he's worth. He must've been dwelling on the subject because Marty was snapping him out of his reverie when he noticed Dave stop playing.

“You okay, man? Do you need a minute?” Marty inquired, hand resting on the neck of his guitar with the other one draped across the body.

“I'm fine. Just getting tired of playing the same shit over and over. Let's just play this right already,” Dave snapped, looking down at his guitar as he positioned his hands on the fretboard.

Marty didn't attempt to reply to this and simply went about his business as they started back from square one. They played _Lucretia_ a couple more times before disbanding and taking a short break. Nick was off getting coffee while Marty sat in the corner finishing the other half of a sandwich that couldn't possibly be appetizing anymore. Dave was plucking nonsensical chords on his guitar, not feeling particularly hungry at the moment.

In the midst of his playing Dave looked up from his guitar and spied Junior from across the room. He currently had his nose stuffed in a magazine and it was clear he had been caught up in a world of his own, because he didn't even notice it when Dave stopped playing or the attention he'd drawn to himself. Junior was always so easily distracted by the most simple things which was good news for Dave since he had no intention of looking away apparently.

His mind drifted back to what he'd be thinking about earlier before Marty interrupted him, but Dave was no more wiser from it. He still wasn't sure what prompted such lurid thoughts about his best friend. Maybe it was the act of being cooped up with him for so long or maybe it had been there, festering, the whole time. Either way, Dave could think about nothing else other than Junior.

Dave had always been up front about his sexuality. He was straight through and through, but when it came to the subject of Junior, things tended to get a little _complicated_ to say the least. Dave wasn't ashamed to admit when he thought a man was handsome, there was nothing wrong with appreciating someone who was attractive, but he knew this was different from pure admiration.

When he looked at Junior and said to himself _that's a handsome man_ , his train of thought didn't stop there. Along with it came trivial matters such lingering stares and the longing of half-lidded eyes raking up and down Junior's body. Everything from his honey blonde hair to his angular jawline to the sharp point of his nose had Dave's blood pumping. No other man had ever made Dave feel the way Junior makes him feel and he had no clue as to _why_. Maybe Dave was just attracted to the idea of corrupting a sweet christian boy like Junior.

Dave could also chalk it up to all the testosterone from being trapped in a room with three other men like sardines in a tin, but that would just be a cop out. Junior just had this way of getting under your skin in the best way possible. He was funny, likeable, and had a cute smile. But all Dave could think about as he eye fucked Junior from across the room was taking the bassist by the wrist and bending him over the stacked amps.

The thought alone made his jeans constrict uncomfortably in the crotch area. Despite his best efforts to distract himself, Dave couldn't quite tear his eyes away from Junior. The compulsion to take Junior right here in front of Marty was tempting and only managed to make Dave more aroused. He knows he should be making a conscious effort to at least try and quell the hard on straining his pants a little bit, but Junior doesn't let him. And the saddest thing of all is that Junior isn't even doing anything particularly alluring. He's just skimming through a rock magazine, completely oblivious to the dirty things Dave wants to do to him.

What was truly odd was the fact that these thoughts weren't warranted in any way. It wasn't as if Junior was actively seducing him. As far as Junior was concerned Dave was a hundred percent straight, yet here Dave was picturing Junior on his knees before him, staring up at him like he was praying at mass. The analogy made Dave equal parts ashamed and turned on in a single bound. Seldom had Dave felt so delicious.

He can imagine it now; taking Junior's virginity. Dave likes to picture the bassist being completely naive and awkward, ashamed at first, but eventually giving in to the temptation. The _pleasure_. The more Dave lingers on the idea of fucking Junior, the more it becomes an obsession. An insatiable need to claim something so sweet and pure as his own before anyone else can. He wants Junior to know what it means to get fucked by another man.

The thoughts come and go as their break gets cut short and they all go back to playing _Lucretia_. By this point, all the blood has rushed to Dave's groin from thinking about Junior, making him grow painfully hard and forcing him to remain seated. The other guys write it off as Dave being fed up with the whole recording process and don't comment on it, when in reality it's because he doesn't want any of them to see the massive bulge in his jeans.

Dave's fingers dance along the fretboard, playing the song by instinct while his brain supplies him with dirty thoughts of Junior. Snapshots of Junior panting wantonly as he claws desperately at bedsheets, cheeks ruddy and hair a mess. Junior with his ass in the air as he begs for more. Dave standing over him with his cock buried completely down his throat as he gags. It's enough to make the ginger throb incessantly, prompting pre come to ooze from the tip of his shamefully erect cock.

Somehow Dave manages to play _Lucretia_ flawlessly despite the distraction across the room and they all pack up shortly thereafter. They make it back to their hotel, with Dave managing to conceal his hard on the entire time, and head off towards their respective rooms. They're all on the same floor, allowing Dave to watch as Junior walks down the hall, hips swaying back and forth seductively. His gaze is only broken when Junior decides to turn around and wave Dave goodnight. Dave returns the notion in kind, waiting until Junior closes his bedroom door before slinking off to his own room.

The moment Dave crashes on his bed he entertains the idea of relieving himself to the mere fantasy of Junior and calling it a night, but he knows it will only end in an anticlimactic orgasm at best. And what then? It's not like these _feelings_ for Junior will go away after that. It'll just keep growing and growing until it consumes him entirely. But Dave follows through with it anyway and fists his cock until he comes to the image of being buried balls deep inside Junior. The result is as expected despite everything, but it keeps Dave satiated for the time being, if only briefly.

It's a temporary fix and Dave knows that, eventually, his hand won't be enough.


End file.
